


A symphony of pain

by Windfighter



Series: Abasia [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: After falling off a building Emil spends the first week in and out of consciousness and with a fever raging through his body. When he finally wakes up his head and body are doing their best to confuse him about what's going on.





	A symphony of pain

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this one might be slightly confusing? I'm not sure. I was pretty tired when I wrote it haha. It makes sense for me though so hopefully you'll be able to understand what's going on as well, woo!
> 
> Prompt: "I can't walk"  
> Yes, I wrote two stories to that prompt, whatcha gonna do about it? ;P

Emil opened his eyes. His head was swimming. No, not swimming. It was muddy, hazy, slow. Stuffed with cotton. There was an ache all over his body but he couldn't pinpoint it, couldn't recall where it came from. He moved in the bed. The movement was accompanied by another symphony of pain. It came from everywhere, but muffled, like he wasn't quite attatched to it. He rubbed his eyes, tried to clear his head, but it was dizzy. Cloth was tied around his arm, his hand, and he knew he should know what that meant, but he didn't. He stared at it, his gaze falling in and out of focus.

”Hunnnnnh...”

He sat up, supported himself on his hands. The symphony was louder now, the drums bashing against his skull. He should lie down again but he couldn't move.

”Mmmmmikkel?”

His voice shivered, didn't carry. The drums were so loud now, he just wanted something to shut them up. He pushed his legs over the edge of the bed. The symphony reached a crescendo, it vibrated through his whole body. He stared at his legs. There were voices above the echo of pain, but he couldn't make them out. His brain danced swing to the melody in his body. He tried focusing on his legs. There was something wrong, but he couldn't tell what. String instrument echoed from his back, wrapped around his chest and climbed to his shoulders.

The voices were clearer. He wanted to join them, let them know he was awake. Maybe get something to drink because he was so thirsty. He pressed his hands against the bed, the brass instruments exploded, a tuba danced from his right hand, through his arm, joined the violins on his shoulders and then slid down the other arm. He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and tried to make sense of the pain. The drums banging against his head made it hard to think and the layer of cotton still wrapped itself snuggly around his brain. He shook his head, pushed himself up.

Pain exploded through his body. His knees folded, his back hit the edge of the bed and another explosion of pain shook him. He cried out, grabbed the mattress to not fall further. His head swam, the cotton and the symphony were gone, replaced only with pure, unaltered pain. Stars danced infront of his eyes and he couldn't focus his gaze.

The door opened. Emil turned towards it. His back hurt so bad. Mikkel stared at him and he shook his head, tried to clear it.

”Are you okay?” Mikkel asked.

”I...” he didn't quite know what to answer. ”I can't walk.”

”Well.. yes”, Mikkel laughed and pulled him off the floor. ”You broke your back, did you forget that?”

He sat Emil down on the bed, examined his back quickly before laying him down.

”You pulled the wound open again”, Mikkel continued and placed a hand on Emil's forehead. ”...but I think your fever has gone down slightly. Are you in pain?”

”Yeah...”

His head was clearer now, the wall of cotton between his head and his body gone and he could feel the full weight of the pain. Mikkel nodded.

”I'll fetch you something for it. Do not try to get up again while I am gone.”

”I won't”, Emil's voice shivered.

Mikkel left the room and Emil closed his eyes, tried to return to the feeling he had woken up with, the feeling of not being quite attatched to his body. But he was wide awake now and the pain was so intense he couldn't think of anything else. Mikkel returned with painkillers and a glass of water and Emil drank greedily. Ten minutes later the worst pain was subsiding. Mikkel cleaned his back, redressed the wound and then Emil slowly slipped back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I did actually have a lot of fun writing this, it was... exciting? ...describing the pain with instruments haha. I'll never do it again tho.
> 
> Except the drum to the head because honestly that one's so common I can't move away from it :P


End file.
